<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Spin the bottle, by Niki by AirgiPodSLV (AirgiodSLV), Djapchan, epaulettes, JinkyOPods (JinkyO), litra, mahons-ondine (mahons_ondine), platinum_firebird, reena_jenkins, sisi_rambles, Tipsy_Kitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035548">[Podfic] Spin the bottle, by Niki</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiPodSLV'>AirgiPodSLV (AirgiodSLV)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan'>Djapchan</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/epaulettes/pseuds/epaulettes'>epaulettes</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkyO/pseuds/JinkyOPods'>JinkyOPods (JinkyO)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra'>litra</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahons_ondine/pseuds/mahons-ondine'>mahons-ondine (mahons_ondine)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinum_firebird/pseuds/platinum_firebird'>platinum_firebird</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins'>reena_jenkins</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles'>sisi_rambles</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty'>Tipsy_Kitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Outs &amp; Revelations, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Drinking Games, Established Relationship, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Multivoice, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Spin the Bottle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiPodSLV, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/epaulettes/pseuds/epaulettes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkyO/pseuds/JinkyOPods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahons_ondine/pseuds/mahons-ondine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinum_firebird/pseuds/platinum_firebird, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Niki's summary:</p><p> </p><p>  <em>“Seriously, guys? Spin the bottle?”</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Spin the bottle, by Niki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/560417">Spin (the Bottle)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niki/pseuds/Niki">Niki</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This Podfic was recorded for the Multivoice Challenge of the Voiceteam 2020 Project by the team Purple-Podfic-Eaters🍆 (to appease our mascot, Iolanthe, the purple Dragon)</p><p>
  
</p><p><b>Download the podfic via</b> <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/m7z2suhhh7znyu0/ME_Spin_The_Bottle_Multivoice_Voicetem_Project_Team_Purple_Podfic_Eaters.mp3/file">mediafire</a></p><p><b> Listen to the podfic on</b> <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1lvokOPth1kC9tSjBHrFnT7WV-UI4htjQ/view?usp=sharing%22">Google</a></p><p>Cast:<br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/">AirgiodSLV</a><br/>
<a>platinum_firebird</a><br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan">Djapchan</a><br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/epaulettes">epaulettes</a><br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkyO">JinkyO</a><br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahons_ondine">mahons_ondine</a><br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins">reena_jenkins</a><br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles">sisi_rambles</a><br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty">Tipsy_Kitty</a></p><p>Narrator:<br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins">reena_jenkins</a></p><p>Editor:<br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan">Djapchan</a></p><p>Cover Art:<br/>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty">Tipsy_Kitty</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>